


A Man and His Horse

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Response to the ds_flashfic "Ghost Challenge".  Sometimes your best partner isn't a man.





	A Man and His Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
A Man and His Horse

## A Man and His Horse

by BJCochran

Disclaimer: AA owns everything, but the ideas. They're mine.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Akite and karen/s, who are always there. Always. There.

Story Notes: Buck remembers an old friend.

* * *

A Man and His Horse March 30, 2004  
By Bridget Cochran 

Rated G 

Benton Fraser did not want to disturb Buck Frobisher, not to the extent that the man was already disturbed. The day had been awful in the extreme. Nuclear waste on a collision course with the erstwhile Musical Ride. Ray and Diefenbaker dropping onto the train. Kissing Inspector Thatcher on the top of the train. 

A day for the books. 

Now, resting in the passenger car on a (so far) placid trip home, Benton tried to relax in the seat next to his father's friend. However, with adrenaline slow in subsiding, he was unable to do so. He needed something to occupy his attention. Darkness had set in over the Illinois countryside and even his unusually keen eyes could make out very little in the way of interesting landmarks. 

The inspector was sitting toward the back of the car, no doubt causing some young constable chagrin. Better that young constable than Benton himself. He'd debased himself enough for one day. Quite possibly a lifetime. 

It was sometime before Benton realized that Buck held something in his hand - a photograph. Not wanting to intrude, but unfailingly curious, Benton angled his head for a better view of the picture. Thinking he was going to see a photo of Buck's daughter, Julie, he was surprised to see a photo of Buck and a horse. 

The photo was obviously old. Creased and bent at the edges, it had apparently been through a few campaigns, apparently in Buck's wallet. Several years younger, Buck wore a hide anorak with a big fluffy ring of fur around the aperture of the hood, native in origin, but of what fur, Ben was uncertain. The horse - Ben frowned. The horse looked like one he'd seen today. The markings on it's face were quite distinctive. 

Buck noticed Ben's attention and shrugged his embarrassment away. "Best damn horse I ever had." 

Had? 

"Some horses, well, they're better partners than some humans," Buck continued, then thought about what he'd said. "Your father notwithstanding." 

"Of course," Benton said by reflex. He blinked as it dawned on him and his eyes raised to Buck's. "It was good to see him today, Benton, looking trim and ready." 

Benton nodded. How did one respond to reminiscing about a ghost horse? 

"Odd to see him, make no mistake," Buck added. "And your father. Quite a shock. Quite a shock." 

"He can be." 

Buck looked at Fraser. "He was a good partner, Benton." There was a pause. "Your father. I mean, your father." 

"Thank you for saying so, Sergeant." 

The older man continued staring at Benton, thinking heaven knew what before returning to stare at the picture of the horse. "But sometimes a horse knows your heart better than a partner." 

Benton didn't know how to respond to that either. After a moment, Buck sniffed, dismissing the memory and slid the photo back into his billfold. 

"I better use the facilities," he said, hoisting himself out of the seat. Benton rose to allow him to pass into the aisle when Frobisher passed something of his own. 

Blinking rapidly, Fraser let the older man head aft in the train compartment to the facilities while Ben and Dief headed to the open train platform and the welcome smell of diesel fuel. 

End. 

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. 

* * *

End A Man and His Horse by BJCochran:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
